


House Call

by glorious_clio



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_clio/pseuds/glorious_clio
Summary: Written for our beloved Nettlestone Nell, the Gang come across a child in the forest, who has a one-track mind for making her mom better.





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neftzer_nettlestonenell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neftzer_nettlestonenell/gifts).



It was summer in Sherwood, one of those endless days when the sun is bright, the birds were singing, a soft southern breeze pushed the leaves of the trees into a kind of dancing reel. 

A gang of outlaws had just returned from the morning market in Nottingham, where they had distributed as much food and money and kindness as they could. Cheered by their own work well done, the settled into their camp, trading jokes and stories from the folks they had helped this week. 

Suddenly Little John silenced everyone - there was a stumbling through the woods, the ungraceful steps of someone not sure of their way. 

Will pulled the lever and their cover came up. All of them found a peephole to see what the threat was. 

A tiny child came through the glen, looking worried, but determined.  

In the dim light of the covered camp, Djaq signalled  _ I’ve got this _ to Robin Hood and snuck out the hidden emergency exit Will had installed. She circled around the child, so as not to give away the camp’s position, and moved into her line of site. 

“Hello,” Djaq said. “Are you looking for someone?

The child’s back was to the camp, Djaq made sure she was in the gang’s line of sight. 

“Yeah,” said the child. “My mother’s sick, and I’m looking for a willow tree so my auntie can make a brew for her.” She looked closely at Djaq. “I know you, you brought medicine when I was sick last winter.”

Djaq nodded. “That’s right.”

The girl cocked her head to the side. “Are you a midwife?”

“No, I’m a physician,” said Djaq. 

“Okay. Can you help me find a willow tree?” 

“Sure.”

The child shoved her hand into Djaq’s and said, “I’m Elsepet.” 

Djaq heard more rustling behind her, but the child didn’t seem interested. She seemed to lack self preservation, but it was no matter, for Djaq knew the gang hand their backs. Hopefully someone had the presence of mind to grab her medical kit. 

Knowing full well where the nearest willows were, Djaq led the girl over and together they peeled the bark. She wrapped it up in her apron and got to her feet.

“Well, thanks!” Elsepet said brightly.

“If you like, I can come with you and see to your mother.”

For the first time, the child frowned. “We have no money to pay a physician,” she said.  

Another rustle, and Djaq heard Robin say “Never fear, Elsepet - we won’t charge you anything.”

Elsepet looked up, surprise coloring her face. “Who are you?”

Much laughed. The rest of the gang popped out from behind trees and underbrush. Will quietly handed Djaq her pack. 

“These are my friends, Elsepet. They help me, so I can help sick people. And like Robin said, we don’t charge for people in need,” Djaq explained.

She still looked unsure. “Robin ...Hood?”

“That’s right, pet” Allen said. “And his merry band.” 

Little John crouched down to Elsepet’s height (no small feat) and said “Crawl up on my shoulders, child. We’ll take you home.”

With a grin, she climbed up on the giant. Robin, Djaq, Will, Allan, Much, and John with Elsepet on his shoulders, made their way out of the green of Sherwood to Elsepet’s village.    
  
  
  
  
  
  


Elsepet’s mother was not the only person in Barnesdale to have a fever. The willow she and Djaq had gathered was not enough. Djaq started stewing it anyway, sending Much and Robin to get much more. Allen snuck off, but returned with Marian and several bags full of food. 

Robin and Marian when door to door, offering meat and eggs to those who could not afford it. 

“Best eat it now,” Marian would say. 

“Before the Sheriff notices it’s missing,” Robin would add with a wink.   
  


 

 

“You’re so good to us,” an elderly lady told Little John. 

“We’re doing our best,” he replied humbly. 

 

 

 

As for Elsepet’s mother Alys, she was the village storyteller, and Will listened to her while Djaq busied herself in her home, putting things to right and helping Elsepet help her mother. 

“She’ll tell stories of you, too,” Elespet said between tales. “She likes hearing about your adventures, but she says she’s storing them up for tomorrow.”

“When the Sheriff is gone,” Will said.

“Exactly.” Alys said. “You’ve done so much good, lightened so many loads. Mine included.”

“Well,” Will said, shifting uncomfortably. He wasn’t used to talking this much. “We’re part of this community too. And Djaq, she always wants to help people get well.”

He looked at her in admiration. 

Much tumbled into the hut. “We’re starting community laundry, if you want to add to the pile.”

“Very wise,” Djaq said approvingly.   
  
  


 

It was a long day, all told. But linens were drying in the summer twilight, the homes were cleaner and the sick folks were resting more comfortably, their bellies full of soup with chicken instead of peasants gruel. They had been dosed with the willow brew. 

Djaq was tucking Elsepet into bed near her mother. She was watching the physician’s every move.

“Are you going back now?”

“Yes. But we will return tomorrow.”

Elsepet grinned. “Good. You have to show me more of your healing. I want to be a physician, too.”

Djaq tugged the covers up closer to Elsepet’s chin. “Perhaps when you’re a bit older, I can take you on as my apprentice.”

Elsepet nodded. “I’d like that. I want to do like you and Will do, go into the community and help everyone.”

“Then you will,” Djaq said. She stood and gave the cottage one last glance. She glanced over at Alys. “Rest well, you two. We’ll be back in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> So glad you're doing better, Nell! All my love!


End file.
